<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Eyed Babe by geordi_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522797">Blue Eyed Babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordi_cat/pseuds/geordi_cat'>geordi_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Joe the instigator, Nicky the troll, Nile the younger sibling, Science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordi_cat/pseuds/geordi_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy had no idea how old she was. Worse (in Nile’s opinion), she didn’t seem to care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Eyed Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy had no idea how old she was. Worse (in Nile’s opinion), she didn’t seem to care.</p><p>Andy’s refusal to give her age apparently wasn’t so much to “maintain a sense of mystery and power” as it was “I have no fucking clue and can’t be bothered to figure it out”. Eventually Nile just dropped the whole thing.</p><p>Her first days as an immortal had been non-stop death-and-adrenaline, so Nile could be forgiven for thinking that the military adage “hurry up and wait” didn’t apply to Old Guard operations. A few years in she was pretty sure it was the only saying that did. Once team mission briefings were done and plans made, when the only sounds were the scrape of the whetstone along Andy’s labrys and the banging around of whatever Joe was doing in the kitchen, Nile would sometimes fall down the rabbit-hole of Wikipedia links. </p><p>Three hours of fascinated clicking later and there it was. <em> This </em> piece of intel had potential.</p><p>“Hey Andy-”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Were there any other people in your tribe with blue eyes?” Nile was doing her best to sound uninterested but Andy shot her a look that said she’d failed miserably.</p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p>“Anyone in any other groups?”</p><p>“No. That’s how I ended up worshipped, called ‘sky-eye’d and deathless’. <em> Why </em>?”</p><p>“Hunh. That’s interesting.”</p><p>“What’s ‘interesting’ Nile.” Andy had put aside her whetstone and was leaning forward. Nile judged that she could draw this out a little longer before Andy snapped.</p><p>“Did you know that blue eyes only showed up in humans around the Black Sea area about 7 to 10 thousand years ago?”</p><p>“<em>And? </em>”</p><p>Oooo, that had some bite behind it. Nile’s inner sibling rubbed its hands in glee. “The best part is that they’re pretty sure that all people with blue eyes can be traced to that one region”. </p><p>By now all noise from the kitchen had ceased. Joe was leaning out from the kitchen and Nicky had put down his book, peering at them over the back of the couch. “Not just to one region but one family, possibly even one person.” Nile waited for the explosion.</p><p>Joe did not disappoint. “Jidat fi alqanun!”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“A few more greats needed?”</p><p>“<em>NO! </em>”</p><p>And then Nicky (the trolliest troll who ever did troll and dear God did Nile love him for it), wide-eyed, fixed his baby blues on Andy and softly, sorrowfully, asked "Perché ci neghi, O madre? Non ci ami più??"</p><p>Andy’s inarticulate noise of frustration and rage was almost musical.</p><p>“Yes,” thought Nile, “my work here is done”. She quickly emailed the conversation and Andy’s reaction to Booker. </p><p>After all, it wouldn’t do to let Andy off the hook quite that easily, and Booker did sad-puppy-dog eyes even better than Nicky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The link that inspired this insanity:</p><p>Blue-eyed humans have a single, common ancestor. https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2008/01/080130170343.htm#:~:text=Share%20this%20page%20...&amp;text=01%2F080130170343.htm-,New%20research%20shows%20that%20people%20with%20blue%20eyes%20have%20a,alive%20on%20the%20planet%20today</p><p>Other bits:</p><p>Wikipedia comic - https://xkcd.com/214/<br/>Jidat fi alqanun - grandmother-in-law<br/>Perché ci neghi, O madre? Non ci ami più? - Why do you deny us mother? Do you not love us anymore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>